How I spent my Summer vacation: OC kids style
by ChibiSkitty-donna
Summary: parody of the Tiny Toons summer special. Summer vacation has arrived in Fanfiction, which means school's out. Thou some crazy adventures will happen, at least for some of the OC kids that is.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge:

The beginning of summer!

June 1st, in Fanfiction's school building where the kids go to get the education. Anyway, inside the building, in a classroom, the students, that are around the age of 9 through 10 were sitting at their desks waiting for the school day to end.

Thou the one that was really anxious was a boy with blond hair that is short from the back of his head, while some of it covers his left side of his face, purple eyes, and wearing a dark blue short-sleeved shirt, dark blue pants, blue sandals and a green scarf. "Come on clock, be 3 ol' clock already…… Be the end of school already" the boy said, as he stared at the clock

"Deidei, stareing at the clock is not going to make it go faster." Another boy said to the blond boy, Deidei "It wouldn't hurt to try." a girl that was sitting next to the other boy.

The boy and the girl both have silver white-ish hair, and horns. The only differents between them is that the girl has her hair tied in pigtails, the eyes were different, for the boy, his eyes were golden on the right while the left was bluish green. The girl's eyes are bluish green on the right while her left eye was golden. The boy's attire is a dark red short sleeved shirt, blue shorts and sneakers. The girl's attire was a pink dress, and sandals.

"Mikuru, you're not actually thinking that you can control time, are you?" the boy said to the girl, Mikuru. "Well, what about that Lelouch guy, Yusuke?" Mikuru asked "That doesn't count, and another thing, Lelouch had the Geass power, and it was not the power that control time." The boy, Yusuke pointed out. "Whatever………." Mikuru said back. She then gets up, stands on top of her chair and yells "MOVE FASTER CLOCK! FASTER! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, FASTER!"

Everyone that was in the room looks at Mikuru as if she has gone crazy. Mikuru noticed that everyone was looking at her speechless, and the only thing she said was, "What?"

"Mikuru, do us all a favor and sit back down." Yusuke said with a sweat drop "Alright, alright, don't have a cow, bro." Mikuru said back, as she was getting down, but as soon as she was about to seat back down, the bell rang.

"Finally! Its here! Its finally here!" Deidei shouts, as he ran out the door, causing Yusuke and Mikuru to sweat drop. "Wow, he really wanted to get the heck out of here…." Mikuru said "Yeah, no kidding there. Thou I get the feeling that this summer is going to be REALLY crazy….." Yusuke said "What makes you say that?" Mikuru asked "I don't know, just a weird feeling……." Yusuke said as he shrugged his shoulders.

But little does he know that he was right, something crazy WILL most likely happen…..

As soon as all of the students were leaving the school building, the words 'How I Spent my Summer Vacation' suddenly appeared in front of the school. A teen boy notices the words, and go, "Am I the only one noticing that title appearing all of a sudden?"

"Kenshin, why are you breaking the forth wall?" Yusuke asked "What? I was only asking if anyone else notices that." The teen, Kenshin said

**And that's the end of the intro, or the prologue of the chapter. Yeah, it was pretty short, but the chapters might get a little longer as the time of summer past…. Plus, I felt like doing something different for this parody of the Tiny Toons summer special**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Last time in the previous chapter, school got let out, in other words, the start of summer has started.

"Ah, summer vacation… Three months of freedom…. Three months of girls in bikinis…" a teen boy said to himself, while walking with a little boy, and a girl, known as Moe and Ray Lin

The teen boy has dark brown hair, green eyes, wearing an orange hat, a brownish long sleeved shirt, a black jacket and black pants with black shoes. Moe has short brown hair, green eyes, wearing a light yellow sweater, blue pants and sneakers, while Ray Lin has black hair tied in pigtails, green eyes, wearing a blue sweater, light yellow skirt and sneakers.

"Why exactly is it that a big deal. Jeff?" The girl asked the older boy, known as Jeff. "Does the word 'freedom' mean anything to you?" Jeff asked back "That's what I want to know, Jeff. Why do some of the teens see summer as three months of freedom?" Moe asked "And what about that last part with girls in bikinis?" Ray Lin asked as well "You'll get what I mean when you're older." Jeff said "Riiiiiiggghht." Moe said sarcastically "And another thing, why are you talking to us anyway?"

"I just feel like it." Jeff said "Here's a question for you, again, shouldn't you be hanging out with people around your age?" Moe asked "I would, but…..they seem to not want to talk to me lately." Jeff said "Why's that?" Ray Lin asked "Were you annoying them to death and then left you?"

Jeff thought of it, and goes, "That would explain why they didn't say anything when they got up and left without saying anything."

"What makes you think it was that, Ray Lin?" Moe asked "It was only a guess…. Which would explain why Jeff's hanging around us today." Ray Lin said

"Anyway, what'cha three planning on doing this summer, Go to a beach?" Jeff asked, as a thought bubble pop out, and he jumps in it and started surfing, until he gets hit by a title wave. Jeff comes back out of the thought bubble soaking wet; while Moe and Ray Lin stood there sweat dropping. "No," The two answered to Jeff's first question "Camping?" Jeff asked again, as another thought bubble pop out. He jumps in it and went in a camp tent, only to almost get beaten up by a wild bear. He gets out of the thought bubble before the bear attacked him again, only to have Ray Lin get out a fan, and blew the thought bubble away. "That's not it, either." She said "Then what about sitting in front of the tv all day watching cartoons?" Jeff asked again "Again you are wrong." Moe said "Well, if you want to know, our parents are taking us on a trip." Ray Lin said "To where?" Jeff asked

"They said it would be a surprise." Moe said "Let me guess, their taking you to Disney Land?" Jeff said as a joke "Yeah right…. I doubt that would be it. Not after what happened years ago with all the overrated Disney parodies." Moe said

**(A/N: I sense an irony in what Moe said there) **

"Eh, whatever, I'm gonna go…" Jeff said, as he began walking away "How long do you think Jeff will come back and start begging?" Ray Lin asked "I'll give him five minutes." Moe said "We'll just wait and see." She said back

Few minutes later… Jeff comes back, and then starts begging, "Pleaseohpleaseletmecomewithyouguys!"

"Wow, I can't believe it took him five minutes for him to change his mind, and run back here." Ray Lin said "Still, I timed his return well." Moe said

"PLEASE, oh please let me come with you!" Jeff said "Why do you want to come with us, anyway?" Moe asked "Well, like Ray Lin said earlier, none of the others want to hang out with me during the summer…so please let me come!" Jeff begged again "You don't even know where we're going." Moe pointed out "That doesn't matter. Please, let me come with you!" Jeff begged again

"You're going to keep begging until we say 'yes'. Are you?" Moe asked "Yeah." Jeff answered "Well, we might have to ask our parents if it's ok…" Ray Lin said, causing Jeff to get excited "YEAH! GOING ON A TRIP! ROAD TRIP, ROAD TRIP, ROAD TRIP!" Jeff shouted as he runs around in circles. Moe and Ray Lin stood there sweat dropping from watching Jeff running in circles like a crazy person. Moe then grabbed Jeff by his jacket to stop him from running around in circles. "But just promise us that you won't drive our parents insane." He said "Alright, but I can't make a promise and keep it." Jeff said _'Why do I get the feeling that we're going to regret this?' _Moe thought to himself

Few more minutes later, the three got to the house where Moe, Ray Lin and their parents live. The parents, Walk and Betty, were setting up the car for the trip, along with a few other people with them. "Hey Bets! Where'd you want me to my bag!?" one of them asked "Bena, is it really needed to call me 'Bets' when we're older?" Betty asked the loud mouthed woman, Bena "Yeah, well that never stopped Chibi and she's older then us, AND she has a family." Bena pointed out "Don't…. remind me…" Betty said sweat dropping

"Betty!" another one of the woman shouted "What is it now, Berry?" Betty asked in an annoyed tone "Do we need a map in case if someone needs to go to the bathroom?" Berry asked "What on earth gave you that idea we're going to make pit stops?" Betty asked "I don't know." Berry said with a smile, causing Betty to sweat drop.

"Mom, we're home!" Ray Lin shouts out "Oh, hey kids. How was the last day of school?" Betty asked "It went well… Can we ask you and dad something?" Ray Lin asked "Sure, what is it?" she asked "Is it ok for Jeff to come with us on our trip?" Moe asked. Betty has a bit of a shocked look on her face, then Walk walks by and noticed that Betty look speechless. "What did you two say to your mom?" Walk asked the kids "All we did was ask if Jeff would come with us." Moe said "Oh… that would explain why he's here." Walk said "So…. Can he come?" Ray Lin asked. Betty snaps out of it a few seconds and replys "Fine…. But he better behave himself…" then she starts glaring at Jeff in the face really ticked and goes, "…or else."

"Or else, what?" Jeff asked "Exactly!" Betty said, causing Jeff, Moe and Ray Lin to look at Betty a bit confused. "Ok, I'm I the only not confused by what mom just said?" Moe asked "You're not the only one bro." Ray Lin said "No kidding there." Jeff said

An hour or so later, everyone were now in the car, and as the car drives by house, the camera zooms at the house, or the back of the house with a pool. A little black hair, and blue eyed girl wearing a one piece swimsuit, walks outside of the house to the pool, with a glass of lemonade and then sits down at a chair near the pool. "Finally, summer vacation." The girl said. She then puts on a pair of sunglasses and puts on some sunblock.

Unknown to her, Deidei peers over from behind a tree, and starts sneaking on by, ninja style. But as he got near the pool area, he suddenly slips on a wet patch and fell in the water. He gets out of the pool, soaked, but thankfully not caught. "Whew…That was close." Deidei said to himself. He walks up to the girl quitly and stops. "Sorry to do this Sayumi, but it IS summer." Deidei said, as he gets out a water gun. He then pulls the background from summer time, to a winter landscape. He runs in the background, heads over to a fridge out in the middle of the winter landscape.

Deidei opens the fridge, and gets out a bucket of water and pours it in the water gun. "Hm…what else should I…Oh! Of course!" Deidei said, getting a handful of ices and puts it in the water gun. "Now…lets this baby out!" Deidei said, heading back to Sayumi, who hasn't noticed that the background changed. He changes it back to the summer time background and taps Sayumi on the shoulder. "Ugh, what could it be now Dad?" Sayumi asked, but only to see Deidei standing there, grinning and holding something behind his back. "Oh…. Its only you. What is it, Deidei?" Sayumi asked. Deidei pulls out the water gun and goes, "Nothing… else this." He then shoots Sayumi with the water gun. This cause Sayumi to scream so loud, that the whole Fanfiction could hear the yell.

Meanwhile….. "Did you hear something just now?" Kenshin asked his twin sister, Luna. "Not really..." she answered

Back with Sayumi and Deidei… Deidei was laughing while Sayumi glared at him. "You think that's REAL funny, don't you?" she asked him "Yeah." Deidei answered "Wewll, We'll see who's laughing…" Sayumi said, as she runs inside the house, then comes back with a water gun, and wearing her normal attire. "TWO can play this game!" Sayumi shouted "Cool! I love games!" Deidei said "You're really cheerful these days, you know that, right?" she asked "Yeah, I get that a lot." Deidei said. Then he shouts Sayumi again "Catch me if you can, PSI-user!" he shouted, as he runs off "You are so on, ninja boy!" Sayumi shouts back.

To be continued

**I just wanted to get the story updated, but be sure to read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Sayumi was still chasing Deidei, trying to shoot water at him, only to miss, by a lot. Deidei runs behind a tree, without Sayumi noticing. She stops running to realize that Deidei was missing. "Now where'd that blond little jerk went off to?!" Sayumi asked herself. "Over here, PSI girl!" Deidei shouted from behind a tree. Sayumi heard that, and ran to the tree. "What'd you call me!?" She shouted, only to see that Deidei was not hiding behind the tree anymore.

"Where'd he…" before she finished her sentence, she gets shot by the back with water. She turns around, and goes check behind the tree that's right behind her. But little does Sayumi knows, Deidei snuck away from the tree and walked right behind Sayumi. He then aims his water gun at Sayumi's back, and shoots the water at her. That caused Sayumi to freak out and run up a tree. As she got at the highest branch of the tree, she sat in a bird's nest that was on the branch and took a few deep breathes from being tired out.

"Do you like your eggs wet…" a voice came out of no where, and it ended up coming from a giant egg that was in the nest. The egg hatched and out came Deidei as he does, "…Or dry?" He then shoots Sayumi again with the water, and runs off again. "Dang it, Deidei!" Sayumi shouted, as she started chasing Deidei again.

Meanwhile, at another part of Fanfiction, Mikuru walked outside carrying a green gecko like Pokemon called a Treeko in her arms. The Treeko tried to get loose from Mikuru's grip, but it doesn't seem to be working.

"You're not getting away this time, Luigi!" Mikuru shouted. The Treeko, Luigi, sighed of defeat until he saw what Mikuru was taking him to….. A little kiddie pool with water in it. Luigi started freaking out, jumps out of Mikuru's arms, and trying to get away again, only to get caught by the tail by Mikuru. "Ha! Not going to out smart me, Luigi!" she shouted, as she walks over to the kiddie pool again. A few feet away from Mikuru and Luigi, was a little Riolu, known as Spirit JR., was sitting under a tree, sleeping.

Then suddenly, Deidei ran by Mikuru shouting, "Head for the hills! Sayumi's on the rampage again!"

"What the…" Mikuru said when Deidei ran by, then she noticed Sayumi coming by as well, only really mad. _'Uh oh… What did Deidei do to tick Sayumi off this time?' _

"Oh that does it!" Sayumi said to herself. She then picks up the kiddie pool, and was about to go after Deidei again. "Hey! Sayumi, where are you going with that!? Mikuru questioned, gripping on Luigi's tail. Luigi gets out a pair of scissors and was about to cut his tail off, but couldn't. "What do you mean 'What am I doing?' I'm going to throw this right on Deidei!" Sayumi shouted "Yeah well, you can't just take that pool! So give it back!" Mikuru demanded. Sayumi turned around and asked, "Oh… you WANT this?"

"What am I speaking a different language or something? YES!" Mikuru shouted back. Sayumi then walks over to Mikuru and have an evil grin on her face. "It's all yours, sister." She said, as she dumps the kiddie pool right on Mikuru and Luigi. Luigi started freaking out and runs inside the house. Mikuru lifts up the pool off of her, soaking wet, and looks at Sayumi. "Don't you have better things to do?" she asked "Actually, yeah! I'm going to get back at Deidei for shooting me with water!" Sayumi shouted, as she runs off. Mikuru stood there, speechless and then goes, "What the heck kind of excuse is that?!"

Few minutes later, at the dam 15 miles away from Fanfiction, Sayumi got there and started climbing up a very long ladder. She then gets to the top of the dam and walks over to the…thing that operates the dam, and opened the dam, causing a body of water to started coming out.

The water was heading right at Fanfiction, while Sayumi was at a high area from getting soaked. "Ok…maybe that was a bit out of hand." She said, as she watched the roads getting flooded by the water. "But Deidei must be soaked for sure." Sayumi said

Just then, Deidei came by, riding a surf board, and wearing his swim trunks. "I wouldn't think so." He said to Sayumi, and then surfs off somewhere, splashed a bit of water at Sayumi, and left. "I really hate him…" Sayumi said with an anger mark appearing over her head.

Deidei then gets to a volcano out in the middle of the ocean. He then pulls out a bomb, lights it up, and then throws it into the volcano, and then starts surfing off before it erupts, causing a tidal wave to foam.

Back in Fanfiction, Spirit JR. was still sitting under the tree, until his ear perk up a bit from hearing something. He looks over to the left to see a tidal wave coming closer, and closer to Fanfiction. Spirit JR. sweat dropped and sat back down under the tree.

Back with Sayumi, she was still looking for Deidei. "Now where'd that little trouble maker go!?"

Sayumi then notices that it was getting darker for some odd reason, and then she turned around to saw what was shadowing over Fanfiction, which turned out to be a giant tidal wave heading right at her, while Deidei was surfing. "I might get in trouble for this, but it's the only way to get the story moving the plot along" Deidei said to the audience. **(A/N: He's breaking the forth wall!)**

The tidal wave came closer and closer to hit Sayumi. As she was about to make a run for it, but gets hit by the tidal wave and to flood Fanfiction even more. Deidei, somehow now back in his usual attire, landed on a table that was turned upside down. Sayumi pops out of the water, trying not to drown.

"Uncle?" Deidei asked "Uncle…" Sayumi said in defeat. She swims over to the table, and then started getting out. "Thou it feels like something's on my foot." She said, and then as she lift her foot out of the water, she saw something curled up in a ball, and then started freaking out.

"IT'S THE CREEPY UNKNOWN! IT'S GOT A DESSERT! DEIDEI, GET IT OFF, JUST GET IT OFF!" she shouted. Deidei picks up the thing, and it ended up being Spirit JR. "It's only Spirit JR." Deidei said "Oh course it's me, you stupid-head! What were you expecting, Courage the Cowardly dog?!" Spirit JR said at Deidei, and then jumps out of Deidei's grip. "Sheesh, stupid humans… It's the creepy unknown… Do I even LOOK like a blob monster!?" Spirit shouted at Sayumi, then walks over to the edge of the table and sat down.

"Oooooooooooooook, so how do we stop this thing?" Sayumi asked "We don't" Deidei said, causing Sayumi to grab him by the throat. "What?! Are you saying that we're stuck on a table riding on a river?!" Sayumi shouted right at Deidei's face. "That… and its in the script." Deidei said, sweat dropping. "So long, Fanfiction…" Sayumi said. "And hello adventure!"

End of Chapter two

**What shall happen to Deidei, Sayumi and Spirit Jr? How will Jeff be able to handle being on a road trip with Moe and Ray Lin, their parents, and their parents friends? Well your going to have to find out next chapter, only to be started off next chapter at a beach, THEN we check on Jeff next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

As you may have remember from the last chapter, Deidei and Sayumi ended up on the raft, and now the scene goes to the beach where a teen girl known as Haruhi, along with her twin sister Konata setting up a booth near the beach.

"Haven't seen Deidei and Sayumi the whole day, wonder what their up to?" Haruhi asked Konata "If it wasn't for the fact that we have this summer job, we'd go check on them." Konata said, "Thou those two were enough trouble enough as it is."

"Hey Haruhi, Konata?" said Matt running up to the booth out of nowhere, and then jumping on the booth relaxing. "How about you two come to the movies with me?"

Konata gaved him a blank look on her face, walked right over to Matt, picked him up by his shirt and started forming him into a ball. "Go bowl for dollars and stop hitting on people older then you!" she shouted, and she hits him away and right at a volleyball game.

"Konata, wasn't that a bit... extreme?" Luna, their cousin asked. Konata glared at Luna a bit annoyed, while Haruhi sighed. "Luna now might not be a good time to ask that."

"Dare I ask why, Haruhi?" Luna asked "Just saying." Haruhi pointed out. Around that time, Tsunami, a friend of theirs, came over carrying a box in her arms. "Do I need to ask why Matt got thrown at a volleyball game?" she asked. Haruhi and Konata looked at each other and then answered, "No. Not really."

"And to think that I wonder why Kenshin kept saying that Konata is not going to get laid any time soon." Tsunami whispered to Luna. "Hey! Konata shouted at the blue haired teen girl.

"Eh hmm…" Standing in front of the girls was a tall man wearing a red suit with a red mask who seemed to have over heard Tsunami's remark. "I would like to have my order if you young ladies wouldn't mind."

"C'mon girls!" Matt popped up from nowhere pushing the man out of the way. "Let's go see some dumb flick."

"Excuse me young sir, but I was standing in line here first." The man said to Matt

"Sorry pal, I'm busy can't you see." Matt replied

"I am not your pal." The man said fixing his tie. "And I was here first."

"Oh really? Says who?" Matt asked only to get himself whacked with a giant mallet over his head flatting him to a disk and being thrown far away as a Frisbee. "Says the Red Spy." The man answered "Now, if I may please? I would like to take my order now."

The girls looked at each other, pretty surprised, then back that the man, the Red Spy, until Konata go, "Sure, why not. What would you like to order?"

The Red Spy gives them a piece of paper for his order rather then just saying what he wanted to order. "I would like this to go if you don't mind." He said pulling out his cash.

Konata picks up the note, looks at it, and then just hands it to Haruhi. "Here." She said "Uh…. Thanks, Konata.." Haruhi said, while sweat dropping. She then takes a looks at the note, and then goes to the Red Spy, saying, "Ok, we'll get started on your order."

Crying with tears over by the food shack was a blue alien standing 3 feet tall resembling a koala. This happened to be Stitch who was sobbing on his arm.

Luna looks over to see Stitch, then asked, "Why the long face, Stitch?"

Stitch replied still sobbing, "In summer Stitch shed. With Stitch spins, Stitch be naked."

"You need to be in touch with your inner feelings, Stitch." Luna pointed out. "Spin like there's no tomorrow!" she shouted, pointing to the sky for some random reason, causing the others to sweat drop.

Stitch looked at this as a good thing with a wide smile as he begin to spin around all over the block tearing down what got in his way spinning every last inch of his fur all over the place til he speed up to the dumpster and stopped giving out a 'ta da' pose only to realize that all his fur had came off. Stitch screamed at this feeling really embarrassed his whole body turned red.

Luna ran over to Stitch, sees that he is now furless, and then she started laughing like crazy from the sight of it. Stitch glared at her looking around to find a box near by putting it over him and ripping his arms right through it and storming off passing by a few roller bladders.

"Check out the dude in the box?" Pointed out a boy with dreadlock hair and sunglasses name Otto. "Must be the new trend."

"New trend?" Said his sister Reggie Rocket "How very." She jumps out then in of the group wearing a box over her as well as roller bladding on the sidewalk. "The box look is in."

"Way in…" Replied Otto with the others Sam and Twister following along Reggie having a box over them as well.

"Way behind ya kids" Said their dad Raymond.

"This is exactly like the ancient Hawaiians." Followed Tito.

The girls watches the scene that just happened, looked at each other, only to have Haruhi sweat dropping and the others shrugging. "Uh... here's your order, Red Spy." Haruhi said, trying to get things seem less awkward then it has already gotten.

Matt came running up to Haruhi once more on his knees begging. "You just gotta come to the movies with me, Haruhi… Please…"

Konata glares at Matt, really ticked off, grabbed him by the shirt and questioned him, "Do you ever give up?"

Matt snickered, "C'mon, you can't back down or resist these good looks."

"Funny, when was the last time you heard Ash's kid saying THAT one before?" Tsunami asked Luna sarcastically, grinning at the same time.

"Look Matt, if you promise not to continue asking that, then fine…I'll go to the movies with you." Haruhi said, causing Luna and Tsunami to give her a pretty shocked expression.

"See, told ya." Matt chuckled at Konata.

Konata glares at Matt, and then throws him at the trash bin. "Idiot." she muttered under her breath.

"Haruhi, why did you agree?" Luna asked.

Haruhi goes over to her cousin and whispers, "If I didn't, then Matt would never go away, and then Konata will end up trying to throw him in the ocean to drown him."

"I wish that she did thou." Tsunami added.

"Tsunami!" Haruhi shouted

"What? I'm just saying." Tsunami said, shrugging a bit.

"Oh brother..." Luna muttered with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile, back with the road trip, Moe, Ray Lin, their parents, and their friends were singing 'bottles of non alcoholic drinks on the wall', while Jeff was almost close to losing his mind from the song.

"Sheesh, the von trap family they ain't. Call me picky but isn't that song actually 100 bottle of beer on the wall?" Jeff asked.

"We don't DRINK in our family, JEFF." Betty said to Jeff, giving him a glare of annoyance.

"When did we count Jeff as part of the family?" Berry asked Bena.

"The heck if I know." Bena pointed out, shrugging.

"What about Walk here?" Jeff pointed. "I've seen him have a couple of beers with my dad."

Walk sweat drop at Jeff's remark, "Well… that's only when I'm with the guys having a celebration party Jeff. Not all the time." He chuckled looking at his wife trying to not disappoint her.

"Ok. I stand corrected on that part." Betty said.

"Plus, I doubt your kids would end up being drunk drivers at the age their at right now." Bena added.

"Uh… hey? Is it just me, or is it hot in here?" Jeff asked pulling on his shirt collar letting out a pool of sweat from it with steam coming out. "How about a little AC?"

"Sorry Jeff, we didn't have enough money for Air Conditioning to put in the car that wouldn't waste our gas." Walk confirmed.

"Now hold up?" Kenneth went, "How come you didn't use the money I gave you for a car that could with out wasting so much gas?"

"Because Kenneth, you used up all that money on yourself for everything we didn't need for this trip." Walk deeply sighed sweat dropping.

"Hey when your rich like me, you need the proper things money can get you on a long trip." Kenneth stated.

"All that and not even a decent car for Air Condition." Jeff sighed.

"Well screw this then, I'm putting down my window." Kenneth said before getting yelled out by Betty.

"Don't you dare, Kenneth, people will think that we can't AFFORD air condition!." Betty shouted.

"Mom, I doubt anyone will get all nuts on us for an open window." Ray Lin pointed out, sweat dropping.

"Ha! Even your own kid proves you otherwise!" Bena laughed

"Well I ain't gonna look poor either." Kenneth snapped at her.

The family drives into a Volcanic road with volcanoes erupting and lava that's starting to overflow the streets. They managed to drive through quite safely luckily enough to by pass the lava flowing but not lucky enough for the car behind them that drove right into it.

"Pop goes the weasel." Berry sang with a giggle.

"Say uh… Berry bab, you know anything else to thing like… oh I don't know… Ol' McDonald?" Kenneth asked.

Berry started humming a bit of the lyrics of Ol' McDonald, and then sang "Pop, goes the weasel."

"Does that answer your question?" Betty asked.

Kenneth rolled his eyes leaning his head back feeling dizzy. "Why'd I ever bother coming on this trip in the first place?"

Jeff answers, "I guess the same reason I did, Kenneth."

Just from out of nowhere small drops of water started to pour down on Jeff. "Well at least the refreshing summer shower sprung up." Jeff shrugged bathing in it, opening his mouth wide, gargling the water and washes himself off when he looked up and noticed the water had been coming from Berry's pigtails full of sweat. Jeff's eyes popped out with his jaw dropped as Berry squeezed the water from her hair draining it all on top of Jeff.

Jeff made a disgusted sound trying to spit out the sweat from his mouth finding a piece of hair on his tongue. "I stand corrected." He said trying to dry out his tongue only to have it dry up and fall apart into dust.

"How the crap is that even possible?" Moe asked, pointed at the dust of Jeff's tongue.

Jeff shrugged. "You got me pal. Are we anywhere remotely near the Mushroom Kingdom World yet?"

"Wait, we didn't even mentioned it, how did..." before Betty finished her sentence, she glares at Bena, "BENA!"

"Not yet, Jeff." Walk sweat dropped. "If you're that board we could always play…"

"Spot the car! Spot the car!" Ray Lin asked in excitement.

Walk chuckled, "Spot the car."

"Yay!" she shouted very excited.

"Oh you mean like, spot the red cars or the cars with out a state plate, huh?" Jeff asked.

"No. ANY car!" Ray Lin stated.

"You might want to get a helmet and an ipod out, Jeff." Moe pointed out.

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"Here they come…" Walk said.

"You'll see... right now." Moe said.

The family begins jumping out of there seats pointing straight ahead seeing all the cars driving by on the road all but Jeff and Kenneth shouting, "There's a car. There's a car. There's a car." over and over again bouncing up and down flatting both Jeff and Kenneth. The family stops and giggles or laughing after a prefect excitement, Jeff and Kenneth were flatten by both Bena and Berry under there bottoms with Jeff letting out a response, "Fun game." He said in sarcasm.

"You don't say." Kenneth remarked.

"Look. Look! Here comes some more!" Bena shouted, as they went back to shouting, "There's a car! There's a car! There's a..." They stopped to notice that the next one wasn't a car. "Whoops. Truck." Afterwards, they went back to laughing.

"Shoot me." Jeff retorted to himself making his hand into the shape of a gun and pointing it at his head.

"Oo, a tunnel. Everyone hold your breath at the tunnel, and make a wish." Ray Lin pointed out, as the car was heading to a tunnel.

"How childish." Jeff muttered.

Ray Lin looked to Jeff and said, "If you hold your breath the whole time, your wish will come true."

Jeff shrugs then starts to hold his breath repeating over to himself, "I wish I were in Mushroom Kingdom Land. I wish I were in Mushroom Kingdom Land."

"How much you want to bet this isn't going to end well, Kenneth?" Moe asked.

Kenneth replies, "As much as I hate being in a car with more girls than men, Moe."

Everyone in the car takes a deep breath as they drove under the tunnel which above said 'Next 7 Miles' Everyone inside had there faces bloated up turning red heading further more into the tunnel that was a long ways ahead. Jeff started to sweat from holding on his breath as his face turned blue all he could think of was one thing "I wish I were in Mushroom Kingdom Land." The tunnel was getting longer by the minute as Jeff's eyes started to inflated and his face turned green still thinking the same thing, "I wish I were in Mushroom Kingdom Land." The tunnel was still further down Jeff's eyes were popping out as he lets out a cry. "I can't… breath." He lets out his breath and shots right back out of the car grabbing on tight to the bumper holding on for dear life.

As the car finally got out of the tunnel, everyone exhaled from holding their breath. But because they were holding it in for a long period of time, the car exploded and everyone was thrown in the air. "I miss school." Jeff stated as he was falling right on the car seat, since that's what was left of the car. Walk and Betty got to the ground, and was running, and not driving the car, everything else piled up, and the others lands safely, if the pile doesn't fall over.

After some time the family all laughed at their fun experience. Jeff was the only one who was tired panting very hard.

"Sheesh, looks like Jeff didn't get his wish." Moe pointed out.

"Shut up, kid." Jeff said, then he realized something. "Hey, nether did you guys."

"Sure we did, we made the same wish we always do." Ray Lin added. "To be a happy and loving family forever and ever."

"You see what I have to put up with, Jeff." Moe said, looking a bit disappointed.

"Oh rapture, oh pure joy, oh for the love of Norman Rockwell Letterman." Jeff said in a sarcastic tone. He then noticed that Berry was still holding her breath, and she looks about ready to explode. "Hey the games over Ber.." before he finished his sentence, Berry exhaled and somehow blew the colors off of Jeff. Literally. "...ry." Ray Lin walked over to Jeff, after what just happened, she gets out a set of paint, to paint the colors back on Jeff.

"Jeff!" Ray Lin shouted. "Speak to me."

Jeff's eyes were dizzy as he said back to Ray Lin, "Uncle David, is that you?" This was going to be the longest road trip ever.

"Aww… poor Jeff." Ray Lin whimpered snuggling him tightly.

"Give it a rest Ray Lin." Moe remarked.

"I'm getting the RV next time." Kenneth muttered.

This was going to be the longest road trip ever.


End file.
